Best of Luck
What would you do to control your luck? This is a way, but it has a cost. To do this ritual you will need 3 waist-high mirrors, red thread, 3 candles, and chalk. First place the two of the mirrors facing each other one meter apart, then place the third mirror facing the other two, so that it is also one meter from both mirrors to make a triangle. Now that you have the three mirrors placed, put a candle in front of each as close to the center as you can. Now draw a line between the three candles with the chalk; it should be a triangle. If it's not, then you need to restart and try again. If it is, the last thing you need to do is wrap the red thread around the mirrors one time each. Now that this is all set up you need to wait 'til it is between midnight and five in the morning. After you wait, or if you set it up so that you don't have to wait, sit in the center of the lines and light the candles after facing the mirror that faces the other two and say the words, "Volunt dominari fortunam." If you did it all right, then you should start to see a different face in the mirror. Don't look away at any time or it will disappear. Just sit there and wait. After the face is completely there it will say, "What do you seek?" Now this is the point where you have to decide what you want. If you look at him and say, "I wish to control my fate," he will drop a coin at your feet. It will not land on heads or tails but on its side, then it will leave. As long as you have the coin you will never be affected by luck again. But if you for any reason don't have it on you, you will get all the bad luck you hid from all at once. If you look to your right you will see another face. Say, "I wish for a gift." He will leave you with a lit candle. No matter what you do, the candle will not go out. You will have one week of perfect luck. After that, the candle will have burnt up. Then you will pay the price. You will have bad luck for the rest of your life, no matter what you try. Now your last option is to look to your left at the last face and say, "I wish to take the challenge." He will smile an evil grin and leave you with an old-fashioned stop watch. It will start to go down, starting at one hour. You will have bad luck for as long as the watch ticks down and if you're not careful you could get hurt or killed. If at any time you stop the watch, the bad luck will stop, and the watch will vanish. But your life will go back to what it was. If you go through without stopping, you will have nothing but good luck for the rest of your life. Now, let's get on to how thing could go bad. First, if you don't put the thread around the mirror, then they are free to walk the earth until the sun comes up, but as long as you have the triangle of chalk they can't hurt you. If not, well, best not to talk of that. Also, make sure that if you look to your right or left, then do not look at the other side. Most importantly, if you start, do not stop until it is over- they do not like to be bothered for no reason, and they are not the type of beings that you would wish to anger. One last thing- you can only do this one time, so think well first. Category:Ritual